Apocalypse since
by Metalixa
Summary: Tras la devastación mundial, la único importante es sobrevivir ante unos seres llamados "Infectados", aun que tal vez ellos no sean la única amenaza. "Solo importa seguir con vida", el mundo que solías conocer murió, y renació otro menos gratificante. AU. OOC. OC / Slash-Femsalsh.


_**Discleinder:**_ _Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling & 100._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _AU. Posiblemente OOC. / Crossover._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 ** _Después de los tiempos._**

* * *

 ** _Año 2020._**

 ** _Trasmisión de CNN:_**

 _-Y ¿Que opinas de la nueva película de Danny Boyle?-_

 _-Merece tener una buena crítica. Apostamos junto con Steven que alcanzaríamos un récord en taquillas-_

 _-Entonces… ¿crees que lleguen a ser dominados a los Oscar?-_

 _-Es posible, aunque admito que el guion fue reescrito por Lukas Moodysson-_

 _-Será un éxito asegurado-_

 _-Así es, Jim. Esta película se llevara todas las estatuillas de la academia-_

 _-Impresionante. Bueno, ya lo escucharon habitantes de Londres, no se pierdan el estreno de Slumdog Millionaire. Eso es todo por hoy en nuestra sección de entretenimiento, y regresamos al estudio. Gracias por la entrevista Harmony Korine-_

 _-De nada Jim-_

 _\- Y en otras noticias. Vamos a la sección de salud. ¿Qué noticias nos tienes hoy, Hannah?-_

 _-Los avances de la medicina cada día son milagrosos. Desde una simple vacuna, hasta crear algo sorprendente. Ahora todo palidece por los trabajos recientes por el Dr Andrew Woods, gracias por acompañarnos-_

 _-De nada, Hannah-_

 _-Doctor, por favor explíquenos-_

 _-Es algo muy simple, estamos alterando diferentes tipos de linfocitos de una variedad de compuestos de virus, especialmente naturales, para desarrollar uno más fuerte. Lo programamos para que ayude al cuerpo humano en vez de dañarlo -_

 _-¿Estamos hablando de un virus?-_

 _-Sí, así es. Pero en este caso, hemos escogido especialmente partículas de virus, alterarlos para que puedan mutarse entre sí y así… crear una sola más fuerte, para que ayude en lugar de lastimar. La mejor manera de describirlo es… como escoger las mejores piezas para un puzzle. Solo tomamos las necesarias que se encuentren estables, y las cambiamos de forma, y tamaño para obtener un nuevo puzzle más manejable. Eso cambia todo, eso es… en esencia lo que se hizo-_

 _-¿Cuántos pacientes recibieron tratamiento?-_

 _-Diez mil protocolos humanos se han curado hasta hoy-_

 _-Y ¿Cuántos se volvieron inmunes ante cualquier enfermedad?-_

 _-Diez mil-_

 _-Así que… ¿seremos súper humanos?-_

 _-Ehh… sí. Si… así es…_

 ** _2 Meses Después…_**

 ** _Trasmisión de 10 de Downing Street – Londres_**

 _-MI6, MI6 ¿me copian?-_

 _-Aquí MI6, cambio-_

 _-Necesito al sargento del escuadrón, cambio-_

 _-¿Para qué lo solicita?, cambio-_

 _-Necesitamos protección para "el diamante del Lord", cambio-_

 _-Enseguida, cambio y fuera-_

 ** _Transmisión de Woods & Collins _**

_-Demonios, vas a ser niñera, ¿otra ves?-_

 _-Eso parece-_

 _-¿A quién vas a cuidar?-_

 _-A la hija del ministro-_

 _-¿Mínimo esta buena?_

 _-No me la pienso follar, Finn-_

 _-Que pérdida de tiempo-_

 _-Soy tu sargento, no lo olvides-_

 _-Y yo soy tu mejor amigo en toda la jodida base, sargento Woods-_

 _-Como sea. Cambio y fuera-_

 ** _2 semanas después…_**

 ** _Transmisión S. Woods – Coronel Wells_**

 _-Misión cumplida, coronel. Solicito mi retorno hacia la base a Wiltshire, Inglaterra-_

 _-Como siempre, nos da gusto contar con sus servicios sargento Woods-_

 _-Es mi deber-_

 _-Regrese a su base, sargento-_

 _-cambio y fuera-_

 ** _4 Días después…_**

Tenía la vista concentrada a través de la mira de su rifle de asalto, apoyándose fijamente con ambas manos, se encontraba acostada pecho abajo entre unos matorrales. Vigilaba la entrada de la base desde hace unas horas, aproximadamente. A juzgar por el lugar, solo veía el camino de asfalto y el verde intenso que rodeaba el bosque.

Lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración y como el viento soplaba contra los árboles. Un pleno día nublado en Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

De pronto escuchó estática proveniente de su audífono en su oído izquierdo, así que discretamente, ajusto el cable de este con las yemas de sus dedos atrás de su oreja, obviamente alguien se quería comunicar con ella

 ** _Trasmisión Woods & Collins _**

_-Cambio, cambio-_

 _-¿Me escuchas?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Aislaste la señal?-_

 _-Obvio-_

 _-Perfecto. Por cierto… creí que estabas muerta (risa ligera), después de tu última misión -_

 _-Púdrete Finn-_

 _-No pude evitarlo. Ahora eres oficialmente niñera-_

 _-Exactamente… ¿Para qué me llamaste?-_

 _-Tengo unos minutos de descanso. Así que… ¿Dónde demonios estas?-_

 _-En la entrada. Vigilando que ningún desquiciado entre a la base-_

 _-Nadie entra a esta base, ¿eres idiota?-_

Por alguna razón, sabía que esa clase comentario lo esperaba de él, así que rodó sus ojos por fastidio, soltó su rifle discretamente apoyándolo entre los matorrales que tenía enfrente, soltando un _"puff_ " entre sus labios

 _-Todo puede pasar-_

 _-Como por ejemplo… que te vas a ir a casa, ¿es cierto?-_

 _-No lo sé-_

 _-Que mierda, vas a abandonarme-_

 _-Iba a decírtelo ayer pero…_

 _-¿vas a regresar a Australia?-_

 _-Todavía no lo sé. A lo mejor me quede en Londres a vivir un tiempo-_

 _-Eres mi compañera de escuadrón desde… hace cinco años y ahora dejas todo por una maldita mujer que cuidaste hace un par días. ¿De verdad fue del asco?-_

 _-No es por ella, ¿vale?-_

 _-Claro que sí. Esa maldita… como se llame, no merece la cuide alguien como tú-_

 _-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-_

 _-Está bien, está bien. Como quieras-_

 _-¿Dónde estás ahora?-_

 _-En el helipuerto del edificio central. Acabe de aterrizar a hace… unos minutos-_

 _-Vas tener mi puesto si me voy, ¿lo sabias?-_

 _-Que jodido, sin ti para competir… no lo quiero-_

 _-No me hagas reír, hace años que quieres ser Sargento-primero-_

 _-Eso es mierda. No me hagas ir por ti pateando el trasero desde… Londres-_

 _-¿Eso es una amenaza?-_

 _-Como quieras llamarle-_

Soltó una risa ligera al escuchar la respuesta un tanto arrogante pero reconfortante. Algo en ella la estaba haciendo entrar en razón sobre que, no podía dejar las cosas así de pronto por todo lo que trabajo. Pero ese retiro lo venía planeando desde su última misión. Miraba a su alrededor sin perder ningún detalle en su perímetro.

Se acomodó mejor en los matorrales, respirando se olor a hierba fresca.

Iba a continuar con su plática cotidiana pero entró otra estática, así que bajó la vista hacia su cable que le anunciaba otro llamado. Rápidamente cambió de frecuencia

 ** _Transmisión Base MI6_**

 _-MI6, MI6, respondan-_

 _-Aquí MI6, cambio-_

 _-Se solicita a todo el primer escuadrón MI6-_

 _-¿Qué sucede?, cambio-_

 _-Se les necesita urgentemente en Trowbridge. Al parecer hay un grupo de terroristas en el Ayuntamiento. Y… Posiblemente tengan armamento de alto calibre ilegal._

 _-Ya escucharon escuadrón-_

 _-Entendido, cambio y fuera-_

En segundos, se levantó de inmediato de los matorrales ajustándose su boina sobre su cabellera castaña, después engancho mejor su rifle a la altura del pecho de su armadura de combate. Hizo una señal con una de sus manos para que el resto de sus compañeros hicieran retirada de sus posiciones de vigilancia

En cuestión de minutos se adentró hacia la base para organizar al escuadrón.

Que forma de empezar el día.

-x-

—¿Qué clase de imbécil ataca directamente un Ayuntamiento?— inquirió Finn con su modo sarcástico y arrogante que lo definía mejor.

Conducía la camioneta blindada Gurkha-RPV3, su favorita en toda la base por cierto. Tenía su vista al frente de las calles despejadas, asegurándose que no se encontraran mucho civiles presentes en ese edificio. Al mismo tiempo el resto de sus compañeros que formaban el escuadrón, preparaban su armamento. Aunque él, ya se encontraba preparado desde temprano

—Probablemente unos muy imbéciles. Dicen que… " _hasta que perdemos todo es que estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea"_ — señaló Lexa en el asiento del copiloto, ajustando su armadura blindada del costado y sus guantes tácticos de medio dedo.

—Que estupidez—

—Oigan— llamó Riley asomando su cabeza en la ventanilla del compartimiento de atrás —¿Creen que saldremos en CNN?, en la sección sensacionalista—

—Yo lo que creo oficial Riley es… que deberías cargar mejor tu rifle— recriminó Lexa, mirándolo sobre su hombro —Y ajustar mejor tu puntería— Detestaba que ese oficial fuera el menos preparado de su escuadrón

—Pues… no estaría mal salir en CNN— susurró Finn con una sonrisa de lado. Aquello fue una buena idea después de todo —Llegamos. Todos abajo, rápido, rápido— ordenó estacionando la camioneta en una calle abajo del Ayuntamiento.

De inmediato. Todo el escuadrón abandonó la camioneta. En posición estratégica, avanzaron hacia el objetivo, miraban como los civiles corrían despavoridos en dirección opuesta. Cargaron su armamento en posición defensiva. Al doblar una esquina, podían ver varios autos mal estacionados en posición de barricada enfrente del Ayuntamiento. A unos metros más adelante, se encontraban las tres personas armadas, paradas en la puerta principal del edificio. Pero eso no era todo, porque una de ellas lucia orgullosamente explosivos sujetados alrededor de su costado, pegado al cuerpo.

—¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué no nos informaron que traían bombas?— recriminó Finn agachado, mirando por el borde del cobre del auto, cerca de la barricada con su rifle escondido debajo

—No importa, podemos con ellos— respondió Lexa, en la misma posición, apuntando a un sujeto discretamente a un costado donde se encontraba su compañero

El resto del escuadrón se dispersó por el lugar tácticamente entre los autos para acercarse sigilosamente hacia los objetivos amenazantes. Estos, que no paraban de gritar, alegando su triunfo con pasión desenfrenada

—Que les jodan, PUTOS INGLESES— gritó uno disparando al cielo

—VÁYANSE AL DIABLO—

—MUERTE A TODOS USTEDES, HIJOS DE…—

Al escuchar el tono, se podía identificar que eran extranjeros. Empezaron a disparar sus alrededores sin ningún objetivo, al parecer no se habían percatado de la presencia del escuadrón. Continuaron con unos alaridos más, cuando…

—Ya cállate— gruñó Finn con la mira en uno de ellos

Apretó el gatillo de su rifle, comenzando a disparar con más precisión. En ese momento, el resto del escuadrón empezó a imitarlo soltando los disparos más exactos hacia ese pequeño grupo de terroristas a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Lexa se acercó más a ellos en medio del tiroteo, resguardándose con mucho cuidado, pues tenía un objetivo en mente. Eliminar al sujeto con los explosivos en el cuerpo. Se poyó con una rodilla en el suelo y medio cuerpo en otro auto como protección. Y al instante en ajustar su mira, le disparo justo en la cabeza.

Muerte instantánea, que suerte sargento.

—Vaya tiro, Lexa— festejó Finn con presunción, saliendo de su posición de ataque, incorporándose al ver que el resto yacía en el suelo

—Gracias, _Sargento-primero—_ respondió levantándose de su lugar, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Los demás compañeros se acercaron para festejarla por ese tiro tan preciso. Casi nunca se veía alguien como ella en acción, así que tanto el oficial Riley como el resto, estaban impresionados de esa valiente hazaña.

Lexa le sonrió a su equipo dándole la espalda al edificio con los sujetos tendidos ahí mismo en medio un charco de sangre, seguro. Aflojó sus manos en su rifle, bajando la guardia. Debía recobrar su puesto como Sargento, así que entre abrió la boca para dar la siguiente orden…

-Bien, escuadrón…

« _¡Ahh!_ » Se escuchó un grito ahogado del Ayuntamiento, seguido de una detonación directa hacia su espalda.

—¡Lexa! — gritó impresionado Finn, al ver como había caído al suelo —¡Hijo de perra!— gruñó colérico apuntando de nuevo al sujeto moribundo y empezando a dispararle.

Junto con el resto del escuadrón, llenaron de agujeros al sujeto, que de inmediato cayó de nuevo al suelo manchando de sangre la puerta del Ayuntamiento. Al parecer, ninguno se dio cuenta que uno de ellos cargaba chaleco blindado, pero Finn rápidamente le disparo en la cabeza para finalizarlo

—¡Lexa!, ¡¿estas herida?!— quiso saber sin quitarle la mirada hacia los cuerpo yacientes en el suelo bañados en sangre, junto con su ceño fruncido apuntándolos con su file

Tenía temor porque la aludida no se levantaba hace unos segundos, seguía tendida en el suelo con la espalda contra el asfalto

—¡No!, ¡Estoy bien!— gruñó pasando sus manos por su uniforme negro «e _stoy estupendamente_ » musitó sarcástica apretando su mandíbula. Desenganchó su rifle para poder quitarse la armadura de su pecho.

Aunque no la hirieron, el impacto de la bala le ardía cerca de un omóplato. Soltaba gruñidos por ese dolor, también de indagación, porque lo que había hecho hace unos segundos era algo realmente estúpido, algo que jamás había hecho hasta ahora.

Era Sargento, por todos los santos.

—Dios. Casi me cago del susto— suspiró Finn bajando la posición de su rifle, porque al escucharla la voz de ella, prácticamente, su alma regresó a su cuerpo.

Nunca había presenciado algo como eso, el que le dispararan a su mejor amiga. Así que se tranquilizó frunciendo sus labios, mirando como se levantaba del asfalto

—¿Puedes creer que ese demente me disparo?— señaló indignada levantándose su armadura del torso porque el ardor era insoportable.

Nadie se lo creía, nadie, porque ella era la mejor de _MI6_. Era el sargento mejor entrenado en toda la base. Jamás había recibido un disparo por la espalda. No cabía dentro de ella en ese momento. Al retirarse la armadura, el ardor no cesaba, posiblemente porque si la habían lastimado una parte, además se confiaba por que los sujetos yacían en el suelo muertos en la zona de tiroteos

—Maldita sea Lexa—

Alegó Finn, porque esa pregunta era realmente estúpida. Puso sus manos en la cintura soltando una risa ligera para amortiguar su estado de pánico de hace unos instantes.

Lexa le sonrió ligeramente, aliviándose de que se ataque no pasó a mayores, soltó un suspiro de solo de pensar que pudo salir herida. Rápidamente sabía que esto se haría correr la voz por la base hasta llegar a _10 de Downing Street_.

Y era lo que menos quería.

—Finn. No le digas esto a…

« _¡Sargento!_ » Ese grito fue lo último que se escuchó en un segundo…

El resto del escuadrón había caminado entre las barricadas para contar los cuerpos en el suelo del Ayuntamiento, pero se inquietaron al notar que faltaba uno. De pronto, otro sujeto con una arma en mano, salió silenciosamente entre los últimos autos cercanos al edificio, y al instante disparó a lo primero que tenía enfrente

Es decir, a Lexa

Ella cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero con el torso completamente descubierto, sin protección alguna. Fue un terrible momento de descuido, porque lo único que sintió era como la bala había entrado a su cuerpo empujándola unos metros de donde se encontraba

—¡NO! — gritó Finn despavorido

Volviendo a disparar hacia los autos donde había provenido ese ataque, rápidamente notó que aquel sujeto iba huía por las calles arriba. El resto del escuadrón fue tras él para evitar más daños cerca con orden específica de asesinarlo. Al mismo tiempo corrió hacia donde se encontraba Lexa tendida en el asfalto

—No, no, no, no— se repitió con inercia asustado de verla herida, poniéndose de rodillas para revisarla

Comenzó a despojarla de la parte de arriba de su uniforme para poder ver donde se situaba la herida, notó enseguida como su camiseta blanca se teñía de rojo intenso en un costado. Entró en pánico « _mierda, mierda, mierda_ » gruñó al ver la cantidad de sangre que desprendía en cuestión de segundos

No era nada bueno, para nada.

—De… de… demonios— soltó Lexa entre jadeos, mirando el rostro angustiado de Finn, sintiendo como hacia presión ahí mismo. Le dolía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaría consiente unos segundos más

—No, no, no, Lexa mírame, mírame— repetía angustiado, apretando la herida con ambas manos, no le importaba que se estuvieran hundiendo de sangre, podía notar como la hemorragia no se detenía, y su aspecto de ella empeoraba —¡Resiste!, ¡maldita sea!—

Aquella podía mirar el rostro de angustia y miedo de su compañero. Quería hablarle, decirle que no quería morir ahí mismo, pero esa pesadez que activó su cerebro por el trauma, la invadía demasiado que entrecerró sus ojos verdes, sin poderlo evitar siquiera

—¡Lexa! ¡No!, ¡no cierres los ojos!— gruñó entre dientes, sintiéndose completamente inútil « _carajo, carajo, carajo_ » musitó haciendo más presión en el costado. Esto era una muy mala señal —¡Hay que llevarla a la hospital!, ¡Rápido!— gritó colérico al mismo tiempo, al ver que sus compañeros habían regresado

Seguía tendida en el asfalto, dejando que su cuerpo se apagara. Solo podía mirar el rostro de Finn, sus gestos, sus ojos con miedo reflejados en ellos. Podría jurar que tenían el mismo aspecto en el rostro, además nunca lo había visto con miedo.

 _-Lexa, quédate conmigo ¿sí? Quédate conmigo. No cierres los ojos. Lexa…_

 _-Lexa…_

 _-Lexa…_

Esas palabras se escuchaban lejanas, como si sus oídos estuvieran pagándose lentamente, se esforzó para abrir sus ojos para verlo una vez más pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo se dejó ir por esa pesadez, soltándose, cayendo en estado de ausencia, cerrando sus ojos profundamente.

-x-

— _Hola de nuevo, Sargento_ — _saludó Finn poniéndose enfrente de su vista, como si estuviera asomándose hacia su rostro, junto con un peluche en sus manos a la altura de su barbilla_ — _Mira, te lo envían tus chicas fans de la base_ — _señaló moviendo el peluche de perrito San Bernardo_ — _te lo dejare por aquí_ — _mencionó poniéndolo en un buro a lado de la cama_

 _La miró con determinación, como si quisiera decirle algo más, tenía aspecto de culpa todavía, aunque un poco tranquilo que ella siguiera con vida_

— _Tienes que recuperarte. No sé qué haré sin ti en el escuadrón_ — _susurró soltando una sonrisa ligera_ — _Perdóname por bajar la guardia. No me importa si te lo digo todas veces que vengo a visitarte_ — _pasó una de sus manos por el rostro_

 _Soltó un suspiro de nuevo_

— _Espero que te guste tu regalo. A menos que… quieras que me lo quede y… heredarme a tus chicas de la base_ — _bromeó guiñándole un ojo…_

—No… No creo que… puedas con todas— respondió abriendo sus ojos lentamente, entrando en estado consiente, quitándose esa pesadez en los parpados. Toció al sentir la garganta seca, notando como el tubo del oxígeno se encontraba en sus fosas nasales —Dime, ¿Cómo piensas cobrarles ese peluche?, ¿Las obligaras a desnudarse en tu camioneta?— soltó una risa ligera de solo de imaginar lo que él sería capaz, tosió de nuevo por lo áspero

Se incorporó en su cama con dolores ligeros en el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado acostada por mucho tiempo. Tenía poca debilidad, pero se sostuvo por sí sola, sentándose en el borde del colchón, desapartando sus mantas de su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor al ver la habitación totalmente vacía

—Finn… ¿estás ahí? — inquirió mirando hacia la puerta del baño, después notó al peluche sobre el buro que se encontraba percudido

Se quiso levantar pero se lastimó el dorso de la mano, debido que aun traía el catéter puesto que conectaba con la bolsa de sueros. Se retiró la manguera del oxígeno de su rostro, y finalmente se armó de valor para arrancar el catéter « _mierda, mierda_ » musito frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, arrancándoselo con todo y la cinta adhesiva blanca pegada a su piel.

Sí que dolía.

—¿Hay alguien?— inquirió de nuevo, notando el silencio profundo a su alrededor

Le llamó la atención que no se escuchara nada del otro lado de la puerta, aun mas, estando en un hospital privado. Suponía que se encontraba en la clínica especial de su escuadrón.

Caminó por su habitación, apoyándose por la pared, abriendo la puerta del baño solo para cerciorarse que no se encontraba nadie con ella. Después regresó a su cama, buscando tal vez algo de ropa, esa bata de paciente que traía no era muy adecuado que digamos.

Al agacharse en un lado de la cama, encontró una playera negra, unos jeans azules oscuros, con unos converse negros. Todo se hallaba cómodamente doblado, como si ese paquete la estuviera esperando.

Se vistió rápidamente, despojándose de esa bata, cuidadosamente por su herida cerrada, que aún se cubría con un parche, solo le dolía un poco al andar, hasta que se deshizo de ella.

—¿Qué está pasando?— murmuró abrochándose el pantalón, pasando sus dedos de la manos para peinar su cabellera castaña alborotada

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla pero parecía estar atracada del otro lado, así que con su hombro empujó un poco más para tener espacio suficiente para salir. Difícilmente pudo hacerlo, entreabriendo poco a poco.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue impactante.

El sitio se veía totalmente saqueado, varias camillas, sillas de ruedas tiradas por doquier. Notó lo que habían atracado la puerta, al parecer eran un montón de sillas encimadas. En las paredes tenían manchas de sangre coagulada, huellas de manos de personas ensangrentadas, embarradas duramente. Agüeros de balas que daban a entender que había sido zona de un tiroteo que se salió de control.

—Mierda— susurró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

Caminó por el amplio pasillo sin perder de vista cada detalle, todo era una escena bañada en sangre, igual a un matadero. Era un sitio se veía muy escalofriante

Para su suerte, aún era de día porque los rayos iluminaban mayor parte. Solo se podía escuchar su respiración agitada junto con sus pasos

—Pero… qué…

Solo eso puso salir de sus labios, al ver a una persona tirada en ese mismo pasillo sobre un gran charco de sangre. Tenía puesta la armadura de su base, solo que se podía notar a simple vista que tenía un agujero en el estómago, mostrando los órganos y los intestinos destrozados, con par de cuervos picoteándolo a plenitud

« _Mierda, mierda_ » musito dándose la vuelta al otro extremo del pasillo. No quiso entrar en conmoción al ver un cuerpo destrozado, porque si no se inmovilizaría. A sí que suspiro tranquilizando su respiración

—Contrólate Lexa— susurró avanzando sin prestar atención suficiente al desastre del lugar, sobre todo los restos humanos que se encontraban en el suelo. Poco a poco se tranquilizó, con la sensación como su presión arterial volvía a normalidad.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, sin pisar ninguna mancha de sangre, pero se encontró de nuevo con cuerpos de personas al descender. Estos vestían batas de hospital, tenían agüeros de balas en todo el cuerpo, la sangre esparcida en todas partes, se notaba que los habían asesinado a sangre fría.

Al llegar al piso, pudo notar más de lo mismo. Así que comenzaba a entender que este sitio había sido brutalmente atacado, porque los cuerpos que yacían el suelo, estaban amontonados uno sobre otro, parecía como si fueran bolsas de basura. Todos tenían muestras de disparos a en la cabeza, incluso unos mostraban el cráneo destrozado, partido a la mitad con el cerebro esparcido. Por la sangre, y los destrozos, ya no sabía si eran cuerpo de personas del hospital, pacientes, oficiales o simples civiles.

Avanzó hacia los teléfonos que se encontraban en un mostrador al final del pasillo, junto con su corazón desbocado.

No quería entrar en pánico, eso era seguro.

Ya había visto bastantes muertos en su carrera militar pero nunca escenas como las que se encontraban debajo de sus pies. El panorama era irreal, algo brutalmente ensangrentado que sobre todo apestaba fuertemente, anunciando que entraban en estado de descomposición

-Hola, hola, ¿Hay alguien?- pidió con el auricular en su oreja, mientras con otra mano aprestaba la tecla de llamada entrante

Cerró sus ojos al percibir que no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la línea telefónica. Claramente estaba muerta. Arrojó con frustración el teléfono en el mostrador, controlando su respiración de nuevo

« _Tengo que salir de aquí_ _»_

Siguió caminando hasta llegar la salida principal con vista hacia la calle. Era una puerta grande de cristal que era dos hojas, tenían un grabado que decía _"Hospital Trowbridge"_ con letras doradas.

Al salir al exterior se llevó una gran sorpresa, algo increíblemente irreal.

Junto con el pánico al borde, su corazón desbocado. Todavía no podía creer lo que sucedió a su alrededor

Porque el lugar se encontraba totalmente deshabitado, saqueado bruscamente al igual del edificio de donde salió. Miraba por todos lados en busca de alguien, una persona que le pudiera explicar sobre ese ambiente lúgubre, devastado que invadía la cuidad en un apogeo de atardecer.

—¡Hola! — anunció aumentando su tono de voz

Al mismo tiempo, luchaba por permanecer lucida ante ese panorama ruin y solitario. Tragaba en seco mientras daba pequeños pasos dudosos sobre la acera. Saliendo por fin del edificio.

Por unos segundos creyó que solo el hospital había sido atacado, pero se sorprendió al comprender que no fue así. El exterior se veía mucho más aterrador, sombrío y desolado. Decadente, rastros de fue violentamente saqueado en todas partes posibles. El hospital se encontraba en una avenida muy transcurrida en la cuidad, pero ahora se veía completamente lo opuesto. Los autos se encontraban abandonados, mostrando varios accidentes de tráfico, además de ver también varios objetos personales dejados en pleno pavimento, juntos con charcos de sangre coagulada.

Ni siquiera los semáforos mostraban sus señales. Solo se podía escuchar como el viento soplaba entre las calles acompañado de ese silencio agonizante que se mezclaba con ese escenario deprimente.

« _N_ _o puede ser_ » musitó presenciando cada detalle de esa avenida, ese tipo de escenario solo lo había visto en lugares de tercer mundo durante sus primeras misiones. Le recordaba rastros de ciudades después de pasar un golpe de estado o una guerra civil. Pero al menos en esos lugares, siempre encontraba personas, sobrevivientes. En cambio… no encontraba señales de ninguna.

Por una parte, podía soportarlo porque recordaba su entrenamiento, pero aun así, nada se comparaba con lo que veía cada vez que se adentraba más a las calles dejando atrás esa avenida.

La inquietó el hecho de que no veía algún tipo de luz artificial a sus alrededores de la cuidad, esos edificios, locales, entre otros lugares donde al caer el atardecer se iluminaban. Ni siquiera había alumbramiento público

Todo era solitario, oscuro y devastado.

¿A dónde ir?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Y ¿los cuidados? Eso se preguntaba cruzándose brazos al sentir como el viento fresco hacia presencia en su cuerpo. No hallaba alguna explicación lógica, podía ser que se encontraba rastros de una guerra o… tal vez sobrevivió a un ataque nuclear. Pero aun así, al menos escucharía algún tipo de detonación, o mínimo ya estaría muerta.

¿Esto era un sueño?

Llegó al Ayuntamiento, donde recordó por un instante lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, en el momento en que le dispararon. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese hospital.

Ahora ese edificio se encontraba abierto de par en par, sin ninguna presencia humana cerca, solo se mostraba abandonado en su totalidad, saqueado como el resto y al parecer con varias ventanas quebradas con impactos de armas de fuego. Alrededor, tenía varios costales rellenos de arena, dando a entender que fue utilizando como un fuerte para defenderse de algo, además en el suelo se encontraban puños casquillos.

« _¿Qué paso aquí?_ »Pensó viendo detalladamente esos puestos abandonados, lo único vivo que se encontraba eran cuervos que crujían cerca de los costales y otro que picoteaba un aprenda de vestir manchada de sangre y desgarrada tirada en el pavimento

Ignorando por completo esa imagen, siguió más adelante entre las calles, pasando entre los autos trágicamente chocados y colocados a los bordes. Los charcos de sangre coagulada hacían más presencia entre estos.

Presintió que algo extremadamente grave azotó a la cuidad, pero no hallaba una respuesta que coincidiera con esas escenas desgarradoras que eran interminables.

Calculando el tiempo en que se dilató en vestirse y salir de hospital, mas deambular por la cuidad apocalíptica, y al mismo tiempo procesando la desgracia que arrasó aquel lugar. El sol comenzaba a descender poco a poco, mostrando sus últimos rayos de luz.

No podía pensar claramente pero tampoco no podía rendirse ante su desesperación que crecía al no poder encontrar a una sola persona. Le brotaba un muy mal presentimiento, lo sentía en el pecho como un hueco que conducía hasta su estómago. A demás la cuidad fue embriaga de por la oscuridad en cuestión de segundos, todavía sin señales de luces artificiales.

Solo veía la oscuridad densa en su máxima expresión.

—Hola— anunció al pasar por un callejón débilmente iluminado, pero se extrañó enseguida al escuchar unos pasos toscos entre los basureros.

No le tomó importancia y con la mirada temeraria se aproximó hacia un pequeño local que se encontraba en el costado del callejón. Le había llamado la atención porque tenía un letrero con luces débilmente parpadeantes.

—Disculpe la intromisión— anunció después de adentrarse, al empujar la puerta de madera y tocando la campanilla al mismo tiempo. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, creyendo que tal vez pudiera encontrar al dueño, o alguien más.

Ninguna persona deja su negocio solo. Así que se adentró más hacia los estantes de comestibles, que estaban completamente vacíos. Avanzó unos pasos forzando su vista debido a que la luz del local parpadeaba, como si estuviera a punto de apagarse en cualquier momento

—¿Hola? — soltó con un suspiro, más como una reacción de notar el lugar destrozado. Se acercó más al mostrador donde al parecer era el área de cobranza.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos pasos bruscos provenientes de la bodega, justo del otro lado del mostrador. No se podía ver nada solo la oscuridad que la obligaba a esperar en descubrir lo que era aquello que se aproximaba. Los pasos se escuchaban rápidos, toscos. Se acercaban más al mostrador en segundos, provocando que Lexa se alejara del mueble con la mirada clavada en el borde de la oscuridad de la bodega.

Salió un hombre de edad madura con su ropa cotidiana. Se veía como cualquier otro sujeto, salvo que se detuvo sujetándose con las manos en el borde, cabizbajo respirando agitado junto con jadeos y gruñía como su apretara los dientes con tanta fuerza

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? — inquirió mirándolo con determinación. Indecisa en acercarse al notar enseguida que las manos del hombre se encontraban hundidas de sangre coagulada.

Aquel hombre se retorció en el borde al escucharla con esa pregunta. Alzó su cabeza en dirección de ella. No soltó ni una palabra, solamente gruñidos y quejidos, apretando los dientes para mostrar como escurría sangre de su boca, su rostro tenia graves llagas abiertas. De pronto se abalanzó hacia ella con sus pasos torpes, rápidos y moviendo los brazos como si no tuviera coordinación en ellos, y solo con la intención de agarrarla

Lexa retrocedió enseguida, sobresaltándose sintiendo su pecho se alarmaba y las piernas no quisieran responder, se desapartaba con forme el hombre se acercaba, le brotó el instinto en defenderse, así que reaccionó velozmente de acuerdo a su entrenamiento. Lo sujetó de los brazos, girándolo y arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia los estantes, dejándolo sin defensa alguna

—¿Qué le pasa? No debería hacer eso— señaló respirando con un el pecho desbocado

Observó como el hombre quería incorporarse nuevamente, pero solo lograba arrastrarse alzando sus manos hacia ella, entre gruñidos y abriendo la boca mostrando sus dientes rotos y cubiertos de sangre putrefacta. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que él no estaba loco o algo por el estilo, porque al mirarlo desde su altura, pudo notar sus pupilas rojas con brillo de ausencia consiente y raciocinio. Era un rojo brillante intenso, junto con una mirada vacía, feroz y sobre todo asesina.

—No. No es posible. ¡No!—

Fue lo único que pudo decir al grabar ese rostro ensangrentado y esos ojos en su memoria, difícilmente de olvidar.

¿Qué coño acababa de ver? No lo sabía, lo único que importaba era salir de ese local enseguida. Y así fue, porque su estómago se encogía, y el corazón estaba por salirse de su cuerpo cada vez que apretaba el paso por las calles desoladas y oscuras.

Al principio escuchaba sus propios pasos pero después de unos minutos comenzó a escuchar varios gruñidos y gritos desgarradores de personas que salían entre varios establecimientos, incluyendo de las calles que atravesaba. Esos pasos rápidos y toscos que la seguían hasta prácticamente pisar su talón

— ¡Ayuda! — gritó despavorida, aunque estuviera corriendo, sus piernas las sentía lejanas. No quería mirar a tras porque salía perfectamente lo que sucedía

No sabía a donde se dirigía, solamente corría y corría. Un mal momento para olvidar todo el entrenamiento élite y ese perfil que se había creado. ¿Y cómo no? Si jamás en su vida había presenciado algo parecido, ni que mucho menos lo enfrentaría cara a cara.

—Ayúdenme— soltó entre jadeos, conteniendo los últimos suspiros que brotaban de su ronco pecho.

Después de correr más de la cuenta, apretaba sus ojos queriendo recobrar más fuerzas de su interior. Solo era en cuestión de segundos en que la oscuridad absoluta de la cuidad, la absorbiera por completo.

Se agachó al momento de escuchar una detonación a unos metros de distancia. Sin perder el paso, no se detuvo en continuar corriendo entre las calles. No supo de donde prevenía pero fue una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Aquella detonación logró detener un infectado, disparándole justo en le cabeza, pero eso no bastó para los demás que continuaban corriendo insaciablemente, gritando chillante, desgarrador y vomitando sangre coagulada sobre a su paso.

Lexa siguió escuchando varias detonaciones con forme avanzaba entre los callejones de la localidad. Omitiendo como el sonido se acercaba más sus oídos, dentro de ella podía escuchar su corazón retumbante, al borde de un colapso emocional. No le importó lo que ocurría a sus espaldas porque perdería el control en continuar. Fue hasta que llegó a al puente de piedra de la cuidad, este atravesaba un rió y daba paso a las siguientes calles entre vistas verdes intensas, igual como su estuvieran esparcidas entre un bosque. Rápidamente atravesó el puente, sintiéndose un poco a salvo, miró sobre su hombro tan solo un segundo asegurándose que nadie la siguiera, pero al instante presenció un torzón en su tobillo al acabarse el puente y pisar mal los escalones del otro extremo. Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en las escaleras hasta rodar en el pavimento, golpeándose las costillas de un costado. Soltó un gemido poniendo sus manos en el torso.

Desgraciadamente no se podía levantar rápidamente, el pánico y el desconcierto la hundía al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

Esto podía ser su fin.

—¡Habla! — exigió una persona con una máscara de gas en el rostro color negra, junto con una gabardina del mismo color. Parándose a un lado de ella, apuntándole con el cañón de un revolver

Lexa tenía la garganta cerrada al verlo, aun en el suelo. Lo miró directamente entre los ojos de la máscara. Si no había muerto por un ataque de esos seres, entonces moriría a manos de alguien solo por no decir o formular una palabra.

—Está bien. Larguémonos de aquí— señaló otra persona vestida un atuendo parecido, pero solo que tenía una chaqueta color café, junto con un machete ensangrentado. A demás por su tono de voz, se escuchaba igual a una mujer.

Le gritó a su compañero desde el otro extremo del puente, asiéndole una seña con la mano para que regresara junto con ella

—Muévete, y no te detengas si quieres vivir— advirtió el sujeto bajando el arma, dándole una última mirada a Lexa, solo retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a subir las escaleras de piedra. Parecía indiferente, mostrando que de ella dependía su seguridad.

Ella reaccionó enseguida a esa exigencia. No la desperdiciaría la oportunidad de haber encontrado a sobrevivientes. A demás se encontraba en completa desventaja sola ante esos seres. Así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para seguir los pasos de esas personas enmascaradas. Ignorando por completo el dolor en su tobillo, para su fortuna tenia costumbre en esa clase de lesiones.

-x-

A unas calles más abajo, rodeando el Ayuntamiento, solo del otro lado por donde había pasado hace unas horas. Se movían sin hacer ningún ruido brusco, sin presencia amenazadora. A juzgar como ese par actuaba, era claro que ya tenían mucha experiencia en esa situación.

Después, abrieron las dos hojas de la puerta de un sótano que se encontraba detrás de un edifico pequeño, donde alguna vez fue local. Bajaron las escaleras de madera rápidamente, el sujeto cerró las puertas sin hacer ruido, hasta que aseguro la entrada con una cadena.

Lexa cayó en las últimas escaleras, debido que su tobillo falseó de nuevo, el dolor le incomodaba un poco más. Solamente cogió hasta llegar a una pared del sótano para sentarse en el suelo. Con un gesto fruncido, soltó un leve quejido.

La chica se retiró la máscara de gas, mostrando su piel morena y su cabello color negro. Sacó una lámpara de vela detrás de los escalones y la prendió con un fósforo, moderando la iluminación y dejando el artefacto en una repisa

—¿Sabías que con suficiente jabón y aserrín… puedes crear dinamita? — alegó el sujeto parándose a lado de Lexa

Ella solo lo observó, recuperando el aliento, controlando su ritmo cardíaco de lo que presenció hace unos momentos. Sentía el sudor frió que recorría su cuerpo, se apoyó con una mano en el suelo para inclinarse hacia la pared. Sinceramente no le importó aquel dato porque eso ya lo sabía perfectamente pero con otros tecnicismos.

—Lo aprendí de una película, _Fight Club_ … o eso creo— se respondió al ver que ella no le dijo nada, manteniendo su expresión atónita —Parece que te congelaste— señaló retirándose la máscara de gas del rostros hacia su barbilla.

Ella vio la mitad de ese rostro por la débil iluminación. El chico era de tez blanca, cabello castaño de ojos verdes. A decir verdad, tenía un aspecto verdaderamente simpático.

—Creo que perdió el interés— concluyó este

Sentándose en las escaleras de madera poniendo sus manos en las rodillas, recobrando el suspiro. Después sacó un par de gafas del bolsillo de su gabardina, al parecer las necesitaba.

—Soy Harry Potter— se presentó y después miró a su compañera —Y ella es Parvati Patil—

—Y ¿Quién eres? — inquirió ella enseguida, sentada en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared a unos metros de distancia de Lexa. Mostraba su rostro más iluminado. Tenía un aspecto un poco más duro. La miraba con determinación —Estabas en las calles, ¿de dónde vienes? — cuestionó inquieta gesticulando con las manos

—Es probable que no sea de aquí— supuso su compañero

—¡Es de aquí! Pero… ¿de donde saliste? —cuestionó más fríamente, sin quitarle la mirada a Lexa

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, tenía que procesarlo para no quedarse atrás. Así que tragó en seco para responder todas sus dudas. Recuperando su concentración, volviendo a la altura de su entrenamiento

—Tuve un accidente y… desperté en un hospital— contó apoyándose con las manos en el suelo, moderando su respiración un poco agitada —Y… al salir pude ver que… — soltó un suspiro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aun no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Todo era muy impactante —No… no puede ser esto real— respondió negando su cabeza ligeramente, poniendo una de sus manos en el puente de la nariz

—Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? — intervino Harry, al notar que ella apenas se encontraba al borde de la incredulidad

—Lexa— soltó entre suspiros, levantando su mirada hacia él —Lexa Woods— mencionó con más seguridad ante ellos

—Escucha Lexa…— señaló levantándose de las escaleras y caminó hacia ella. Avanzando unos pasos para sentarse a su lado, dándole cierto apoyo en la transición de la realidad cruda y devastadora. Porque la palabra _Trágica_ , ya se encontraba demasiado corta —Lo que acabas de ver fue… — suspiró buscando las apalabras precisas —El final de los tiempos—

—Yo era editora de artículos para la cadena CNN— alegó Patil mirándolos, mostrándose otra forma de explicarle a ella lo que acababa de suceder. Lexa al escucharla, la miró con interés, a igual que lo hizo Harry —Y… desde siempre tuve un mal presentimiento que… a veces jugar a ser Dios… siempre tiene sus consecuencias—

Lexa frunció el ceño, desconociendo a donde quería llegar con esas acusaciones, Harry solo la escuchaba mientras se recargaba por la espalda hacia la pared

—Unos dicen que fue un virus. Una infección que se escapó de algún centro médico en alguna parte de Europa— recordó el tipo de noticias que había escuchado hace meses —A mí y al resto de mis compañeros, nos ordenaron que no dijéramos nada, que no infiltráramos ninguna información, pero… — suspiró con fastidio —Pero… todo se salió de control rápidamente—

Apretando sus labios, no podía creer que esa noticia fuera cierta. De repente todo el mundo que conoció, ahora se encontraba olvidado y muerto en mayor parte de todos los sentidos. No era tan fácil de procesar, porque lo último vivió fue un día como cualquier otro hasta que despertó en ese hospital. Era como si estuviera en una pesadilla sin poder despertar o… tal vez había despertado de un sueño, en cual esta era su realidad todo el tiempo.

—Recuerdo que… — suspiró Harry con la mirada pérdida —Antes de que se perdieran los medios de comunicación, hubo rumores que la infección llegó a Rusia y… posiblemente a New York—

—El bloque el ejército no funcionó. Para cuando quisieron evacuar Gran Bretaña… fue demasiado tarde— señaló Patil, apretando la mandíbula — Y… después todo se fue a la decadencia—

—Debemos buscar al gobierno— alentó Lexa mirándolos seriamente, inquietándose con cada pedazo de información. Si la situación ya se encontraba demasiado hundida, entonces suponía que las personas más importantes del mundo estarían fuera del resto

—Ya no hay gobierno— aseguró Harry con frustración —Ni policía, ni ejército. Mucho menos televisión o siquiera radio—

—¡Claro que si hay gobierno! — recriminó creyendo la mitad de los hechos —En cada diferente amenaza, siempre existe un protocolo especial. Este por ejemplo; entraría en la categoría nivel Diez. — aseguró exponiendo su información confidencial —Lo más probable es que están en Bunker o… en algún lugar apartado de la civilización—

Patil y Harry, al escuchar las suposiciones de ella, se confundieron por completo. Porque ninguna persona común hablaría sobre _"Protocolos"_ para cubrir el gobierno, mucho menos saber sobre lugares protegidos para cada amenaza

—Lexa— la llamó Harry mirándola a su lado —Exactamente… ¿A qué te dedicabas?—

En ese momento, ella tuvo una dualidad interna, porque decirle a civiles sobre su profesión iba en contra de las reglas de su base. Incluso firmó varios contratos confidenciales al respecto. Vaciló unos segundos, porque aparte de que era muy apegada a las reglas, ahora… el mundo había muerto, junto con su posible sistema

—Era… sargento. Líder de escuadrón— confesó con cierta inseguridad pero sin delatarse a sus gestos

—¿Sargento?— inquirió Harry con un gesto de asombro

—¿Escuadrón?... ¿de qué rango?— cuestionó Patil midiendo el perfil de Lexa

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos, no se sentía muy cómoda de hablar sobe eso, nunca lo había platicado con una persona que no fuera de la base, pero… este momento la orillaba

—Trabajaba para la base de seguridad de _Wiltshire—_ confesó tras un leve suspiro, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, notando como el dolor de su tobillo se apagaba —Era líder de escuadrón del… _MI6_ —

— _MI6_ —repitió Harry reconociéndolo —Eso quiere decir que…

—Eres de rango Elite. Trabajabas para la mejor e inquebrantable seguridad de _Inglaterra_ — aseguró Patil mostrando sus conocimientos acerca de esos temas

—Si…—

—Entonces… tu accidente… fue…?— inquirió Harry recordando lo que ella había mencionado desde el principio

—Era una misión, una como cualquier otra. Y… me distraje por un segundo cuando… me dispararon— comentó recordando vagamente ese hecho, sintiéndolo muy lejano — Y ya no puedo recordar más— levantó la mirada hacia ellos

—Ahora… ya nada importa—alegó Harry recargándose más en la pared

—¿Qué hay de sus familias, Y sus amigos?— inquirió Lexa con inquietud, poco a poco iba recordando lo que era más importante antes que lo demás

—Murieron— respondió con un suspiro, con la mirada mostrando migajas de nostalgia— Como los de Patil—

—Y como los tuyos—concluyó Patil mirando a Lexa

—No. Tengo que regresar a la base en _Wiltshire_ — mencionó levantándose, apoyándose con una mano en la pared debido a su tobillo.

No quería entrar en pánico al saber que era posible que todos sus amigos estarían muertos, confiaba débilmente que su familia se encontraría en un bunker. Una de las garantías de MI6. Aparte, debía regresar a la base, volver a su puesto de cuidar a la hija del ministro. Todavía le importaba, a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?, ¿crees que puedes salir así nada más?— cuestionó Harry atónito ante el comportamiento inesperado de ella

—Por supuesto— respondió acercándose las escaleras de madera

—Morirás ahí afuera. No puede salir sin protección _Sargento_ — recriminó Patil con dureza, haciéndole énfasis en ese término para tranquilizarla —Que seas del _MI6_ y una máquina de defensa, no te garantiza que puedas salir sola y lo sabes— persuadió

Lexa de sujetó del barandal de las escaleras para empezar a subirlas, pero se detuvo al escucharla con dureza. Una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón, sabia con exactitud que al no conocer bien la situación, no debía exponerse y hacer algo estúpido. Por otra parte, quería ir hacia la base para saber que sucedió ahí.

—No lo hagas. Sería un suicidio— alegó de nuevo Patil sin moverse de su lugar

—Nunca salga sola, _Sargento_ — advirtió Harry recargándose más junto a la lámpara —Solo podemos viajar durante el día—

Esas eran las primeras reglas en donde se encontraba ahora. Debía asimilarlas y adaptarse a ellas si quería seguir viviendo. Así que se quedó mirando la puerta del sótano, cerrada y encadenada por protección.

Suspiro procesando todo lo que decían, pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Se giró sobre las escaleras para sentarse en ellas, resignándose por esta noche.

—Debe comer, sargento— sugirió Harry arrojándole unas barras de granola y una lata de jugo sabor durazno

Aquellos comestibles fueron atrapados por ella al instante. A nadie se le niega comida, y mucho menos alguien se niega a comer. Había salido del hospital, y ver al panorama apocalíptico, hizo que su apetito desapareciera. Recordó que no tenía nada en el estómago en todo el día.

—Mañana iremos a su base— avisó Harry midiendo la luz de la lámpara para que no se gastara la cera.

Lexa suspiró, pensando en las posibilidades en las que se encontraba sobre todo en sus amigos, ¿Dónde estarían?, ¿Qué sucedió con ellos realmente?, ¿Quién cuidaría a la hija del ministro? Y ¿si todavía seguía viva?.

Todo se encontraba en duda con respuestas enterradas que debía cavar. Así que dispuso a comer las barras junto con el jugo, aunque quizá por la impresión del momento y saber que seguía viva por suerte, no les encontró un sabor alguno.

Todo se sabría hasta mañana a primera hora.

-x-

—Y… ¿tú a que te dedicabas? — inquirió Lexa hacia Harry

—Estaba por graduarme para Programador de sistemas— respondió ajustado su mochila en un lado del hombro

A primera hora de la mañana, salieron de ese sótano con sus objetos personales. A travesaron varias calles del centro _Trowbridge_ , evitando el Ayuntamiento, pues decían que ahí era más peligroso aun asiendo de día. Ahora se encaminaban hacia la carretera principal que los conduciría hacia las afueras de la cuidad, así dirigirse a la base de _MI6_ , que se encontraba a unos kilómetros más arriba.

Lexa caminaba con un poco de cansancio, tal vez por la mala alimentación. No se encontraba con toda la energía disponible, Harry se había adelantado unos pasos, pero al ver que ella iba atrasándose, se acercó. Mientras Patil iba más adelante en constante vigilancia en las orillas del camino.

—Para ser un programador… disparas con mucha precisión. No cualquiera saber manejar un revolver de ese tamaño— alegó con impresión, recordando cuando él le disparo a varios infectados al momento que la rescataron

—Bueno— suspiró con una sonrisa ligera —Mi padre era oficial. Él… me enseñó a disparar desde que cumplí los quince años. Por cierto…. El revolver es… suyo— señaló la funda que colgaba a un lado de su pantalón

—Entonces eres… un pistolero—afirmó con cierto asombro

—Es posible. No soy presumido pero… te salvé la vida ayer en la noche— mencionó con un tono jocoso — A un sargento— soltó una risa ligera

—Solo porque me encontraba en desventaja— se defendió siguiendo la broma

—Si claro—

—Cállate—

Los tres continuaron andando por la carretera desolada, solo se veía los paisajes verdes que se encontraban a los bordes. Era un camino trazado en medio de un bosque. Para protección solo caminaban cerca de la línea blanca punteada marcada en el pavimento. Permanecían juntos, además durante en el trayecto se iban conociendo mejor, rompiendo la barrera de desconocidos. Tanto a Patil como a Harry, estaban interesados en el trabajo de Lexa, y ella… los consideraba supervivientes.

Porque a pesar de todo, no todas las personas comunes podían sobrevivir a esta situación como esta.

Al llegar a la entrada principal de la base. Se detuvieron de solo presenciar ese escenario bruscamente atacado como se encontraba el resto de la pequeña cuidad a unos kilómetros atrás.

El edificio se mostraba intacto pero lo que llamaba la atención era que había cuerpos humanos tirados por todas partes, en medio de charcos de sangre coagulada, carcomidos por los cuervos quizá. Unos tenían aspectos de civiles y otros de oficiales.

A demás de Fuertes improvisados con costales de arena, que se notaba que no resistieron lo suficiente a un ataque. Se hallaba un helicóptero en medio del campamento, se veía abandonado y posiblemente inservible, pues le falta un par de hélices. También un campamento de salubridad, que fue utilizado como un refugio, ahora se encontraba abandonado.

Y lo peor de todo era que lo invadía ese olor a muerte, que llegaba hasta la entrada principal.

—¿Estas segura?— inquirió Patil parada en la entrada, con su machete apoyado en un hombro

—Si— aseguró Lexa deteniéndose a un lado de ella —Si no hay nadie, mínimo podemos tomar nuevas armas, quizá algo de equipo también—

—Entonces vamos— animó Harry mirando el panorama con determinación

Atravesaron el campo de batalla sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, pues no se sabía quién pudiera estar infectado y quién no. Solo se veían los cuerpos desgarrados que, difícilmente se les veía señas de peligro inminente.

Cuando se adentraron al edificio principal, Lexa se sorprendió que en realidad no se encontraba saqueado, ni mucho menos con muestras de que fue atacado brutamente como al hospital o el resto de la cuidad. Al parecer fue contenido y después abandonado en seguida, porque solo faltaban ciertas cosas y el único desastre al parecer, era que en el suelo se encontraba lleno de papeleo.

Lo que faltó eso sí, fueron varios equipos del área de inteligencia

—Esto les servirá, aparte de sus máscaras— sugirió Lexa mostrándolas un armadura idéntica a como era su informe de escuadrón

Los acababa de guiar hacia los vestidores donde era su lugar con el escuadrón. Les mostraba una armadura de combate muy eficaz. Para la suerte de los tres, había suficiente artillería para protegerse. Aunque no pareciera mucho, eso le dio una buena señal a Lexa, aun mantuvo la esperanza de encontrar vivos a sus amigos. No veía ningún rastro de ataque o saqueo.

Y aquel escenario de afuera que era una masacre, no había identificado a ninguno de sus conocidos.

Eso dejaba mucho que pensar.

—Nunca pensé que… algún día llegaría entrar este edificio— mencionó Harry poniendo una armadura para los brazos, sentado en la banca

—¿Por qué el edifico está intacto?— inquirió Patil mirando los vestidores con determinación y después hacia Lexa. Era extraño que solo una parte de la base estuviera atacada menos el resto.

—Es posible que mi escuadrón huyera antes del ataque. Y… el bloque del ejército utilizó los alrededores. El _MI6_ es muy aparte del ejército— alegó con seguridad cruzada de brazos, observando como Harry se probaba la armadura y después volvió su mirada hacia Patil —Es posible que… puedan seguir con vida—

—Es posible— reafirmó mirando de nuevo los vestidores, a decir verdad eran muy propios.

—Entonces… si están vivos, ¿A dónde los buscarías?— inquirió Harry mirando a Lexa, terminando de ajustarse partes de la armadura

—Quiero pensar que se encuentran en _Londres_ — supuso, recargándose en el los vestidores detrás de la banca.

—Es demasiado riesgo— señaló Patil con seguridad, aseguro rápidamente que lo más probable era que Lexa quisiera ir

—De hecho—

Al terminar de juntar las armaduras. Lexa buscó su antiguo vestidor para portar su uniforme de combate como los viejos tiempos. Después de abrir su casillero y armarse de nuevo, arrancó una fotografía que había pegado atrás de la puerta. Se mostraba a ella sonriendo hacia la cámara, al igual que su segundo al mando Finn, después a Raven, y al último Riley. Cargaban el mismo uniforme, y el lugar de fondo era al interior de la camioneta de Finn.

Suspiró de nostalgia recordando ese momento en que tomó esa captura, así que rápidamente dobló la fotografía guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su armadura. Revisó de nuevo su casillero, hasta que encontró uno de sus transmisores de audífono. Rápidamente se lo colocó esperando que funcionara, y así fue. Al momento de encenderlo se escuchaba estática, y con eso bastaba para comprobar que seguía en la transmisión de _MI6_.

Posiblemente alguien pudiera escucharla más adelante.

—La Armería está bloqueada, se necesita un código de seguridad—

Harry había terminado de revisar la entrada de ese lugar, pero las puertas de acero se encontraban bloqueadas por medio de un sistema de códigos que debía ser teclado en un costado. La pantalla mostraba un letrero que decía « _Bloqueado – Dígitos de seguridad_ »

—No por nada… este edificio pertenece a la máxima seguridad de _Inglaterra_ — murmuró con sarcasmo

—¿No puedes alterarlo?— inquirió Lexa hacer acercándose a la puerta

—Solo si… tuviera mi laptop, una tarjeta verde de circuitos y… un cable para conectarlos —alegó con presunción

—Ya no hay tiempo. No tenemos tiempo para volver a la cuidad. Debemos quedarnos aquí— señaló Patil llegando hacia ellos

Acababa de ver por las ventanas del lugar, que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse anunciando que se acercaba el anochecer. Se encontraban casi desprotegidos al quedarse en un edificio con cadáveres e infectados deambulando por los alrededores de los bosques

—Bien. Nos quedaremos aquí. En la sección de Inteligencia, casi no había mucho personal— sugirió Lexa

—Pero nos quedaremos juntos. Me da más seguridad— alegó Patil con cierta dureza

Al caer el anochecer, en la sección de inteligencia, se encontraban varios cubículos y escritorios desocupados, lo único que había eran papeles, documentos revueltos por todas partes. Apagaron todo tipo de luz para no llamar la atención a los alrededores, así que permanecieron oscuras hasta esperar los primeros destellos de luz del amanecer.

Harry junto con Patil, descansaban sobre unos escritorios de oficina. Habían juntados los muebles para estar más cerca, pues según ella, no quería que ninguno se alejara hasta que amaneciera.

Lexa en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía sus razones, una de ellas principalmente era que había regresado a un lugar donde había tenido varios momentos gratos, habia conocido a muchas personas y hacer amigos. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Ahora ya nada de eso quedaba rastro alguno.

Se recostó en un escritorio cerca de ellos, pero permanecía inquieta. Aunque miraba el techo y sus alrededores en la oscuridad.

Y por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en quien había obtenido el cargo de cuidar a la hija de ministro.

—El código de la Armería está en una cabina de esta área— mencionó mirando el techo con las manos en su nuca

¿Cómo era posible que lo había olvidado? Era sargento de un escuadrón Elite, se supone que debía saberlo todo acerca del edificio.

Se levantó rápidamente del escritorio, dejándose llevar por el impulso de su recuerdo sobre esa Armería. Así que se encaminó hacia la puerta de dos hojas que se encontraba hasta al fondo del área de Inteligencia.

Mientras avanzaba, pensaba en aquella misión que le asignó el Coronel Wells.

Al adentrarse a la oficina superior, vio que todo se encontraba igual que el resto del área de afuera, deshabitado con documentos esparcidos en el suelo. Caminó con seguridad, sabiendo de memoria el trayecto que la conducía a la sección donde guardaban los códigos de seguridad. Tomó asiento en el que una vez fue la unidad de trabajo de su coronel. Empezó a buscar entre la documentación los registros de los códigos.

—Veamos— suspiró prendiendo una pequeña linterna para alumbrarse entre el papeleo

Revisaba cada documento, leyéndolos fugazmente hasta encontrar el indicado. A unas hojas después, se detuvo de golpe al leer un documento en especial que jamás pensó en encontrarlo tras mucho tiempo. Aquello le llamó la atención repentinamente.

Primero frunció ligeramente, admirada de esa solicitud muy especifica

 ** _Wiltshire, Inglaterra_**

 ** _MI6_**

 _Solicitud para agente de seguridad_

 _Por parte del Ministro de Inglaterra; Albert******._

 _Se requiere los servicios del sargento de escuadrón 1-M_

 _Alexandra Woods._

 _Quien tomara el cargo de seguridad máxima para la hija del ministro._

 _Sin excepción alguna._

 _Misión de suma importancia, específicamente requiere al sargento._

 _Por motivos Personales._

 _Coronel Wells._

Aquel término « _Motivos Personales_ » dejó mucho que pensar porque si a ella la habían solicitado para esa misión, claramente había algo de por medio. Nunca se relacionó plenamente con la familia del ministro, solo con su única hija.

¿Cuáles eran esos motivos personales?

No tenía idea alguna, ¿Y por qué específicamente solo ella? Conocía a sus compañeros de escuadrón y todos tenían cierto perfil adecuado para realizar ese tipo de misión, incluyendo al despistado de Riley.

Y ahora que lo recapacitaba mejor, su coronel nunca le mencionó sobre esa solicitud. Solo lo había considerado como una orden directa y nada más.

Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento dejando la hoja sobre el escritorio, tratando de recordar en el momento en que aceptó aquella misión. Y también en el momento en que empezó a importarle la seguridad de esa persona, de esa chica que vio la primera vez bajo su cargo.

En ese momento de reflexión y oscuridad que invadía el lugar, lo único que se alumbraba era la pequeña linterna que reflejaba en las puertas de vidrio templado que separaba otras secciones del área. Lexa, aseguró que el edificio se veía intacto porque solo se encontraba separado del resto de la catástrofe

Pero en realidad, eso no era tan cierto.

En solo un instante, notó por el rabillo del ojo como una sombra se había movido rápidamente entre unos escritorios que se encontraban cerca de aquellas puertas. Esa figura la hizo salir de sus pensamientos bruscamente

«¿ _Qué?_ » musito en una milésima de segundos cuando dos infectados se adentraron rompiendo por completo la puerta de vidrio, en medio de gritos y quejidos ahogados, corrieron en dirección hacia el escrito donde se encontraba

Uno velozmente, la empujo al suelo bruscamente quedando encima. El infectado era un chico, con una mordedura en el cuello, tenía puesto un uniforme parecido al suyo, sin armadura alguna. Sus ojos eran rojos y con ese destello de ausencia de raciocinio humano, y su boca escurría hilos de sangre coagulada. Lexa se protegía con sus brazos, detenido los ataques, forcejando con él, que solo gruñía con fuerza, dejando que unas gotas de sangre cayeran en el rostro.

«!Harry!» se escuchó a lo lejos de donde se encontraba. Seguido de un golpe en seco con el machete callando a otro infectado que iba en dirección de Lexa, solo que esta vez era una chica.

El lugar no tenía suficiente iluminación, pero Lexa sentía como las gotas de sangre coagulada seguían resbalando en el rostro y el aliento putrefacto del chico que seguía encima, tratando de morderla sin control

Fue hasta que se escuchó un impacto de bala hacia él, dejando que su cuerpo cayera inerte sobre ella

—Mierda—

Suspiró quitándose al infectado, igual como si se retirara una manta de encima. Se levantó bruscamente mirando el cuerpo del chico que, mostraba un agujero de bala justo en la frente, aún los ojos abiertos

—Es… es James Redfield— señaló impresionada al identificarlo mejor, con el rostro ensangrentado

—¿Te mordió?— inquirió Harry preocupado con su revolver en la mano

—Y esa es su hermana— continuó explicando al ver el otro cuerpo infecto a unos metros de distancia

Era una chica rubia con el mismo uniforme, solo que tenía una mordedura en el brazo, su cabello se veía alborotado y teñido de sangre. Mostrando el cráneo severamente abierto, mientras Patil se quitaba la sangre de las manos, limpiándose con su gabardina a espaldas de ellos dos.

Habían corrido a su rescate en el momento que escucharon la puerta romperse y los gritos chillantes y desgarradores de los infectados.

—Ellos… eran novatos— mencionó recordándolos vagamente en la base

—Dije que si te mordió— exigió de nuevo Harry con dureza en su voz, pero temor en su mirada. A demás no le agradaba que ella evadiera la pregunta

—No— respondió, mirándolo con seguridad y tocándose los brazos entre la armadura

—¿Te entró sangre en la boca o en los ojos?— inquirió de nuevo

—No. Estoy bien—

Harry se tranquilizó guardando su revólver. Aquel susto fue en segundos, temía perder a alguien más, sobre todo a alguien que apenas comenzaban a conocer. Sacó un pañuelo de unos de los bolsillos de su gabardina —Toma. Límpiate la sangre— se lo ofreció mientras miraba hacia Patil, que se encontraba de espaldas todavía

Ella se limpiaba la sangre de sus brazos, acababa de matar a una infectada con su machete, después de liberarse de sus agarres y por fin matarla con un golpe en la cabeza. Tal fue su adrenalina que, no sintió cuando la infectada le dio un pequeño mordisco en uno de sus ante brazos. La hemorragia no cesaba mientras se limpiaba el brote de sangre.

—¿Patil?— Harry se acercó a ella junto con Lexa. No les había dicho nada durante unos minutos, solo permanecía de espaldas parada junto al cadáver de la chica

No era una buena señal

—¿Qué te ocurre?— inquirió Lexa acercándose un poco más, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de ella —¿Patil?—

—¡Aléjense!, ¡Aléjense de mí!— reaccionó bruscamente

Sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir alrededor de unos sesenta segundos, lo sabía porque lo había visto demasiadas veces en diferentes ocasiones. Aunque no podía negar el miedo inconsolable que la invadía, solamente pudo sudar frió ante ese miedo

—¡Patil!—

Harry quiso acercarse a ella, en sus últimos segundos como persona. Temía por ella y se sentía impotente, era su amiga al fin de acabo. Y verla en esa situación era muy devastadora, el perderle en cuestión de segundos.

Patil al ver que él se acercaba, agarró su revolver desfundandola con ímpetu. Su rostro se reflejaba el miedo absoluto con desesperación

—¡Espera! ¿Qué vas hacer?— señaló Lexa atónita ante ella levantado las manos, seña de rendición y queriendo acercarse para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido

—Lo siento. Pero… no puedo pasar por esto— confesó quitándo el seguro al arma y colocando el cañón debajo de su mentón, mientras respiraba agitadamente

—Patil. Detente, podemos ayudarte— insistió Harry queriéndose acercarse al igual que Lexa

—¡NO!. No hay ayuda para esto— señaló mostrando la mordedura en su ante brazo

Lexa y Harry se quedaron inquietos al ver los brotes de sangre que escurrían de esa mordida hundida en su piel.

—Eh visto el proceso cuando te infectas— suspiró por ultimo Patil, sin soltar el arma

Comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se quería empezar a contraer debido a los efectos del virus que había entrado a torrente sanguíneo, su temperatura subía bruscamente, su corazón latía más rápido y brusco que podía percibir como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

El tiempo se había terminado.

« _¡NO!_ »Un grito por parte de Harry, escuchándose impotente, porque rápidamente ella colocó el cañón del arma entre sus labios con las manos temblorosas. Y antes de que alguno interfiriera, apretó el gatillo, soltando una detonación seca y áspera.

Ambos presenciaron como Patil había caído al suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre que brotaba entre su nuca y cabeza. Con migajas del cerebro fuera, saliendo humo de pólvora entre los labios de la boca. Quedando inerte en ahí mismo, solamente con los ojos cerrados, y el arma a había caído a unos centímetros fuera de sus manos.

Un suicidio antes de convertirse en un infectado.

-x-

—Fue… un movimiento muy valiente de su parte—

Ese comentario se escuchaba indigno pero cierto al final de cuentas. Porque en le mundo donde habían crecido y vivido parte de sus vidas, ya no se encontraba más.

Lexa y Harry dejaron el cuerpo de Patil ahí mismo. Se movieron de área con la precaución de no encontrarse una amenaza demás

Había sido trágico y duro de procesar para Harry, nunca presenció un suicidio y menos de alguien cercano. Lexa lo trataba de comprender, no era una situación cualquiera, además también sintió un poco la muerte de ella porque la empezaba a considerar como una amiga y alguien útil para este mundo muerto.

Pasaron el resto de la noche en el área de Infantería. Y las primeras horas de la mañana empacaron todo lo necesario, incluyendo las pocas armas que se encontraban entre los casilleros.

Después de todo, algo era algo.

Salieron del edificio vigilándose las espaldas, porque ahora sabían que nada se encontraba seguro, y ese fue el costo de Patil.

—Siempre dijo que… jamás se convertiría en uno— respondió Harry a ese comentario a unos minutos de silencio

Pasó suficiente tiempo con ella como para conocerla mejor, desde que comenzó el éxodo

—Y lo cumplió— remarcó caminando junto con él

—Dijo que… si yo no era capaz de matarla, ella misma lo haría—

—Lo lamento Harry—

—No importa—Le sonrió ligeramente de lado, Lexa solo puso una de sus manos en le su hombro como apoyo.

Siguieron avanzando hacia la entrada principal de la base. Harry se acomodaba mejor la mochila con suministros que encontró en la cafetería, y Lexa cargaba una bolsa color negra con armas, junto con su mochila personal en la espalda.

Llegaron a la puerta de la barda que se encontraba entre abierta, mostrando la carretera en medio de ese verde intenso que mostraba un horizonte lúgubre y solitario. Igual como cuando llegaron el día anterior

—Supongo que… iras a _Londres_ — Harry la miró acomodándose la mochila en un hombro, deteniéndose a unos pasos fuera de la base.

—Ese es mi plan. Llegar a ahí. Tengo la esperanza que… mis amigos siguen vivos— aseguró Lexa deteniéndose cerca de él

—Entonces….

Frunció sus labios, queriendo decir lo que en verdad pensaba al respecto de ese plan. Lexa quería creer que él estaría dispuesto acompañarla. Tenía un arma estupenda, era ágil, y sobre todo se había vuelto un amigo en medio de una devastación.

—Creo que esta es la despedida— finalizó aflojando sus hombros

—¿Qué dices?— reaccionó atónita

Esperaba algo así como " _Vamos allá",_ o algo por estilo, todo menos una despedida. ¿Por qué alguien haría eso en medio de un apocalipsis?, no tenía sentido alguno.

—No pienso ir Lexa. _Londres_ está a kilómetros de _Wiltshire_ — señaló mirando la carretera y después a ella —Ya me alejé lo suficiente. Y… mira lo que sucedió—

Lexa frunció ligeramente el ceño, por que aquella razón no era suficiente para quedarse en un sitio que ya no tenía más que ofrecer

—Patil no fue tu culpa— aseguró dándole apoyo —No puedes quedarte aquí. A todas las misiones en las eh estado, siempre el movimiento constante te mantiene vivo. Y si regresas a _Wiltshire_ acabaras muerto— añadió

—No lo sé Lexa— respondió con seriedad —Yo…

—Solo importa seguir con vida. Eres muy útil para quedarte en un lugar que se encuentra muerto— concluyó con seguridad, movió ligeramente su cabeza, negando que creía que Harry se quedaría en esa pequeña cuidad infestada

¿Cómo era posible?

Harry solamente apretó sus manos en las correas de su mochila, escuchando las palabras de ella, quería entrar en razón. El quedarse ahí era lo único que conocía y arriesgarse no estaba cien por ciento seguro de intentarlo.

—Como quieras Harry. Yo… iré a hasta _Londres_. Porque si no encuentro a mis amigos, al menos espero hallar una respuesta. No me quedaré en un solo lugar— señaló dando unos pasos en el pavimento, se giró para mirarlo por última vez —Espero que tu decisión sea correcta— le sonrió ligeramente y volvió hacia la carretera, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta con el horizonte que se veía interminable.

Buscaba en sus pensamientos las razones de Harry. Se sentía un poco impotente al no poderlo convencer, cambiar de idea. Tal vez él tenía otros planes con Patil y ella no cuadraba. Le agradecía de haberla salvado dos veces, quería incluirlo en su plan pero si él no quiera, no podía hacer más.

Harry repasaba sus motivos « _Mi hogar y lo fue de mis amigos_ » lo que sucedió cuando conoció a Patil y las situaciones que habían pasado juntos antes de que Lexa apareciera. Tenía un plan en salir de Wiltshire junto con ella, pero se había arruinado, ahora solo quedaba Woods. No la conocía lo suficiente para salir de la cuidad pero era la única persona que seguía con vida después de varios meses en sobrevivir.

La primera persona que encontró en seis largos meses.

¿Y si era su única oportunidad en salir de ahí? Ella compartía el mismo plan pero diferente destino. ¿Y si después de que se fuera Lexa, moriría solo? , Y si…

—¡Lexa!—

Ella había avanzado varios metros de carretera con la mirada en el suelo, enfrascada en sus pensamientos cuando al escuchar ese llamado, se detuvo para mirarlo desde la entrada de la base donde lo había dejado hace unos minutos

—Dime— respondió con un gesto de extrañeza

Harry frunció sus labios arriesgándose, sintiendo como se le encogía el estómago. Sus razones no eran suficientes para quedarse en ese sitio, así que caminó hasta llegar a su altura, sin quitarle a mirada de encima, acomodándose mejor la mochila en sus hombros.

—Más vale que _Londres_ valga la pena—

Aquella respuesta fue muy gratificante, y algo que pensó que se encontraría perdido. Ahora él estaba dispuesto en ir hacia el mismo destino.

Lexa le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, muy dentro de ella sabía que él hacia hecho lo correcto. Harry solo dejó de pensar en sus preocupaciones y algunos temores respecto al plan, ahora la acompañaría en descubrir lo que se encontrarían más adelante.

-x-

 _-MI6, MI6. ¿Me escucha alguien?. Respondan, cambio—_

-¿Estas segura que esa transmisión sigue vigente?— inquirió Harry

Observaba como Lexa se quería comunicar por medio de su audífono. Dudaba mucho que hubiera una transmisión por radio, ya que no había escuchado una señal de comunicación desde hace meses. Pero confiaba en lo que hacía.

—Es posible. Estoy tratando de comunicarme con la base que se encuentra en _Londres_ , y sus alrededores— alegó Lexa ajustando su audífono en su oreja, cambiando de estación por medio del cable del aparato— Las transmisiones de _MI6_ son especiales. Puedo meterme en cualquier transmisión si quisiera—

—Vaya— se sorprendió alzando sus cejas —Las ventajas de ser parte del _MI6_ , ¿eh?— sonrió con ironía, mientras seguía caminando junto a su lado en medio de la carretera, igual sobre la misma línea punteada

—Espero que alguien nos escuche—

Ya habían avanzando kilómetros y la base de _Wiltshire_ se perdido de vista entre el bosque que lo rodeaba, para su fortuna de ellos, aún tenían el resto del día para continuar en su camino

— _MI6, MI6. Si alguien me escucha, me encuentro con un amigo en la carretera M4 rumbo a Swindon. Si hay alguien ahí, responda. Cambio—_

Por el momento solo se podía escuchar estática del otro lado de la línea.

Ambos siguieron caminando,esperando una posible respuesta. Por lo pronto continuaban con trayecto rumbo a la cuidad más próxima; _Swindon_. Se encontraba más cerca de _Londres_ , era posible encontrar mejores suministros, y la esperanza de hallar a alguien más

Y sin mencionar a los infectados.

-x-

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Riley?—

Lo acaba de ver subiendo la escalera que se encontraba recargada en la azotea del edificio. Utilizada para llegar los suministros de agua. A demás, estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia el cielo con una pequeña antena de radio en su mano

—Es que… hace unos minutos creía haber escuchado a alguien en nuestra transmisión— respondió sin apartase de su posición, solamente escuchaba estática en su audífono

—Deja de perder el tiempo. Nadie sabe utilizar nuestra transmisión, a menos que sea un miembro infectado de MI6— señaló sarcástica Raven

Después del éxodo de Gran Bretaña, tenía la seguridad que nadie más se encontraría con vida de parte de su base en _Wiltshire_. Puso sus brazos en la cintura con indignación al ver que Riley seguía con la insistencia de mantener la señal abierta.

Lo siguió como todas las mañanas hacia la azotea cuando al _Sargento_ se encontraba "ocupado" con su objetivo. Riley se escabullía de él para continuar con lo mismo.

Como todos los días, todas las mañanas.

—Algún día Finn te matará por desperdiciar tu tiempo— lo recriminó moviendo la cabeza ligeramente

—Si algún día nos presta atención— recriminó

Riley no iba rendirse en dejar de insistir, a demás ese sargento no era del todo su agrado, sobre todo en el momento en que tomó el mando del escuadrón cuando comenzó el éxodo, aun más con esa estúpida idea de estar esperando refuerzos.

 ** _Transmisión de MI6_**

 _-Si hay alguien. Nos encontramos en 10 de Downing Street. En la cuidad de Westminster, Londres –_

 _-…._

—Pierdes tu tiempo— Raven lo miró por última vez dejándolo en la azotea, regresando adentrarse el edificio para retomar su puesto que había dejado hace varios minutos. Debía proteger uno de los costados del edificio.

Riley por el contrario, siguió moviendo la antena en su mano apretando su audífono conectado a esta, tenía la seguridad de lo que había escuchado débilmente, aunque fue una señal distorsionada, sabía que tenía que venir de alguna parte, y posiblemente pudiera ser alguien del _MI6_.

-x-

Lexa junto con Harry, siguieron caminando en medio de la carretera. Se acompañaban mutuamente, manteniendo sus planes y posiblemente esperanza que no todo se encontraba perdido.

Pero ahora el destino de vamos estaba por comenzar. Lo único que veían era ese horizonte en medio de prados y senderos verdes intensos, seguramente, en otro tiempo sería algo agradable de apreciar pero ahora, debían estar alertas lo más posible

Suspiraron cuando llegaron al primer letrero de la carretera. Lo que sintieron fue algo alivio, ya sabían que estaban avanzando más de lo que creían

 ** _Swindon – 2O Kilómetros._**

Ahora a seguir en marcha.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 _Les dejó esta historia que me inspiro uno de mis universos favoritos._

 _Incluyéndole guiños relacionados._

 _Espero que sea bien recibida en FanFiction_

 _Hasta el próximo capitulo._

 _Saludos._


End file.
